The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia of hybrid origin. The new Lagerstroemia will hereafter be referred to by its cultivar name, ‘CS2012-12’. ‘CS2012-12’ is a new cultivar of crape myrtle grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Lagerstroemia is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grande Saline, Tex. The objective of the breeding program is the develop new cultivars of crape myrtle that are disease resistant, have dark foliage, have unique flowers that bloom for an extended time, and that are well-branched with an upright plant habit.
‘CS2012-12’ originated as a seedling that arose from seeds pooled and sown from open pollination of numerous dark foliaged Lagerstroemia plants in the Inventor's breeding (all not patented) program in 2013. The parents are unknown. ‘CS2012-12’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2014 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in June of 2014 in Grand Saline, Tex. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.